scriptsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Joker (2019)
Joker est un thriller psychologique américain, coécrit et réalisé par Todd Phillips, sorti en 2019. Script Loge Tandis qu'Arthur Fleck se maquille en clown, on entend la radio. *'Jingle: 'L'info ne s'arrête jamais sur Gotham City Radio 10.80. Toute l'info qu'il vous faut toute la journée. *'Journaliste: 'Bonjour. Il est 10h30 et il fait 6° en ce jeudi 15 octobre. Ici Standale Brodston avec les dernières nouvelles. Dix-huitième jour de la grève des éboueurs. Dix-mille nouvelles tonnes d'ordures s'accumulent chaque jour. Même les plus beaux de nos quartiers ressemblent à des bidonvilles. L'adjoint à la santé, Edward O'Roark a mis l'ensemble de la ville sous état d'urgence, une première depuis des décennies. *'Edward O'Roark: 'On ne va pas attendre que quelqu'un meure ou attrape la typhoïde. La situation est déjà assez grave comme ça. *'Journaliste: 'Cette crise touche presque tous nos concitoyens, quels qu'ils soient et où qu'ils vivent. *'Habitants: 'Il y'a pas un seul trottoir qui soit pas envahi d'ordures et de rats. Tout ça finit par affecter mes affaires. Mes clients ne peuvent plus venir chez moi avec tous ces problèmes d'ordures. Je ne sors pas assez longtemps de chez moi pour avoir l'odeur, mais à la vue, c'est horrible. Ça me touche pas trop, à part… l'odeur affreuse qu'il y a, là. C'est ignoble. C'est la pagaille, et ça fait 50 ans que je suis dans ce pays, j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil. Où va le monde, franchement ? Mettez-les tous dans une pièce et laissez-les mariner et discuter le temps qu'ils règlent ça. Ça tiendra 48 heures. Le temps qu'il faudra, quoi. *'Journaliste: 'Envoyer la garde Nationale nettoyer tout ça est une très bonne idée. Sans transition. L'industrie du bâtiment et le syndicat des tailleurs s'inquiètent de la récente augmentation du prix du fioul domestique. Les locataires de la métropole vont être durement touchés. to: Ext. Rue Arthur, maquillé et habillé en clown, agite une pancarte indiquant : "Liquidation totale" devant un magasin de Gotham City. Tandis qu'il se déhanche, un homme joue du piano dans la rue. Un groupe d'adolescents s'approche de lui. *'Adolescent 1: 'Non mais c'est quoi ces pompes, cousin ? *'Adolescent 2: 'Hé, c'est la honte, ces godasses ! *'Adolescent 1: 'Si tu veux faire le clown, fais-le bien au moins, moi je dis, non ? L'un des adolescents donne un coup dans la pancarte, qui tombe au sol. Ils la dérobent ensuite et s'enfuient. Arthur se lance après eux. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Hé ! Hé ! *'Adolescent 1: 'Allez, plus vite le clown! *'Arthur Fleck: 'Arrêtez-les ! *'Adolescent 1: 'Elle est où ta pancarte, le clown ?! Allez, le clown, allez ! Plus vite ! *'Arthur Fleck: 'Arrêtez-les ! *'Adolescent 1: 'Cours plus vite ! *'Arthur Fleck: 'Arrêtez-les ! Les adolescents s'engouffrent dans une ruelle. Arthur manque de glisser en voulant les suivre. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Bande de petits…. Les adolescents s'arrêtent, essoufflés. Arthur court vers eux, mais des voleurs, caché, le frappe en plein visage avec sa pancarte, qui se brise en morceau sous l'impact. *'Adolescent 1: 'Allez venez. On lui casse la tronche. Allez, il a aucune force, il peut pas se défendre. Arthur est passé à tabac. *'Adolescent 1: 'Allez, cognez ! Cognez plus fort ! Allez, allez, on s'arrache ! Ils prennent la suite. Arthur reste au sol, peinant à retrouver son souffle. to: Int. Bureau de la psychologue Dans le bureau de sa psychologue, Arthur est pris d'un rire incontrôlable. Il parvient finalement à s'arrêter de rire. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Est-ce que c'est moi, ou… c'est de plus en plus la folie, dehors ? *'Psychologue: 'La situation est tendue, oui. Les gens sont désemparés. Ils doivent lutter, trouver du travail. Les temps sont durs. Et vous ? Vous continuez à tenir votre journal ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oui madame. *'Psychologue: 'Parfait. Vous l'avez sur vous ? Arthur, la dernière fois, je vous ai bien dit d'apporter votre journal lorsque nous nous voyons. Voulez-vous me le montrer ? Arthur bouge nerveusement les jambes et ne répond pas tout de suite. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Je simulais que dedans, y'a… un journal intime. Mais ça me sert aussi de carnet de blague. Il tend son journal à la psychologue. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Des pensées amusantes, des observations amusantes. Je crois que je vous l' ai dit, je… je me lance dans le one-man-show. La psychologue feuillette le carnet. *'Psychologue: 'Vous me l'aviez pas dit. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Je crois que si. Sur la page qu'elle est en train de lire : "J'espère vraiment que ma mort aura plus de cents que ma vie". *'Psychologue: '"J'espère vraiment que ma mort aura plus de cents que ma vie". Arthur a un bref ricanement. Elle lui rend son carnet. *'Psychologue: 'Ça vous fait quoi de devoir venir ici ? Ça vous aide de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Je crois que quand j'étais interné à l'hôpital, j'étais mieux. *'Psychologue: 'Et la raison de votre internement, vous avez pu y réfléchir ? to: Int. Cellule d'isolement À l'asile, Arthur tapait sa tête contre la vitre de la porte. to: Int. Bureau de la psychologue *'Arthur Fleck: 'Qui peut le savoir… ? Est-ce que vous pourriez demander au docteur d'augmenter mes doses ? *'Psychologue: 'Arthur, vous prenez sept médicaments à ce jour. Ça doit quand même bien faire son effet. *'Arthur Fleck: 'J'aimerais bien ne plus me sentir aussi mal. to: Int. Bus Dans le bus, Arthur regarde par la fenêtre. Sur le siège devant lui, un petit garçon est retourné et le regarde. Arthur cache son visage avec ses mains puis retire ses mains en grimaçant, ce qui fait rire l'enfant. Il fait ensuite plusieurs grimaces. La mère se retourne. *'Mère: 'Vous arrêtez d'embêter mon fils ? Tourne-toi. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Je l'embêtais pas… *'Mère: 'OK, ça suffit, là ! Arthur est pris d'un fou-rire. *'Mère: 'Quoi, vous trouvez ça marrant ? Arthur, tout en riant, fait non de la tête. Il fait de son mieux pour arrêter de rire, sans succès. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Désolé, j'ai… Incapable de parler à cause de son rire, il donne à la mère une carte, expliquant qu'il est atteint d'une maladie lui provoquant des rires incontrôlables dès lors qu'il est soumis à une émotion. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Excusez-moi… La mère soupire. Arthur ne peut s'empêcher de rire. to: Ext. Rue Arthur descend du bus et se rend à la pharmacie. Une fois muni de ses médicaments, il rentre chez lui en empruntant un long escalier. to: Int. Immeuble Arthur vérifie son courrier. Il n'en a pas. to: Int. Appartement d'Arthur Arthur rentre chez lui. *'Penny Fleck: 'Joyeux, tu as regardé s'il y avait du courrier avant de monter ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oui maman. Rien du tout. Arthur rapporte ensuite le dîner de sa mère, alitée, tandis qu'elle regarde le journal télévisé. *'Jeff Stewart: 'Et pour finir, alors qu'on pensait que la situation ne pouvait empirer, les autorités annoncent que la ville est cernée par des hordes de rats. Et pas n'importe quels rats. Des super rats difficiles à tuer… *'Penny Fleck: 'Faut croire qu'il ne reçoit pas mes lettres. *'Arthur Fleck: 'C'est Thomas Wayne, maman. Un homme très occupé. *'Penny Fleck: 'Allons, j'ai travaillé pour cette famille pendant des années. La moindre des choses serait de me répondre. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Tiens. Te mets pas dans cet état, mange. Il faut que tu manges. *'Penny Fleck: 'Non, c'est toi qui dois manger. Regarde, tu es tout maigre. Arthur s'assied à côté du lit de sa mère. *'Penny Fleck: 'Il fera un très bon maire. Tout le monde le dit. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Sans rire ? C'est qui tout le monde ? Avec qui tu parles ? *'Penny Fleck: 'Tout le monde aux actualités. Il est le seul à pouvoir sauver cette ville. Il nous doit bien ça. Ça commence, tu viens. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ouais, Murray… Arthur éteint la lumière et se place dans le lit pour regarder le show de Murray. *'Présentateur: 'En direct des studios de la NCB à Gotham City : Live avec Murray Franklin ! Ce soir, Murray reçoit Sandra Winger, le comédien Ship Byron… *'Penny Fleck: 'Y'a Sandra Winger ce soir. *'Présentateur: '… et les virtuoses du piano Yeldon et Chantel ! Et comme toujours, Murray sera accompagné sur scène par Ellis Drane et son orchestre de jazz ! Et maintenant, sans plus de cérémonie… Murray Franklin ! to: Int. Plateau Murray arrive sur le plateau sous les applaudissements de la foule. *'Murray Franklin: 'Merci à tous. Merci. Dans le public, Arthur est aux anges. *'Murray Franklin: 'Il y a beaucoup de monde dans la salle, ce soir. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Murray ! *'Murray Franklin: 'Waouh. Merci beaucoup. Merci. Alors, tout le monde aura entendu parler des supers rats qui envahissent Gotham depuis peu ? Et bien, aujourd'hui, le maire dit qu'il tient la solution. Vous êtes bien assis ? Des supers chats ! Le public rit. *'Murray Franklin: 'Non mais soyons sérieux, enfin, ces chats sont… *'Arthur Fleck: 'Je t'aime, Murray ! *'Murray Franklin: 'Je vous aime autant. Dis, Bobby, tu peux nous mettre un coup de projo ? Qui a dit ça ? C'était vous ? Vous voulez bien vous lever ? Allez, levez-vous que je vous voie. Le projecteur illumine Arthur, qui se lève. *'Murray Franklin: 'N'ayez pas peur. Vous vous appelez comment ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Bonjour, Murray. C'est Arthur. *'Murray Franklin: 'Arthur ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oui, je m'appelle Arhur. *'Murray Franklin: 'J'ai senti tout de suite que vous n'étiez pas un garçon ordinaire. D'où vous venez ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'J'habite à Gotham City. Avec… ma mère. Le public rit. *'Murray Franklin: 'Non, attention, attention. Ça n'a rien de comique. Avant de devenir célèbre, moi aussi, j'ai vécu avec ma mère. On était que tous les deux. C'est moi le gosse dont père est allé s'acheter des cigarettes… sans jamais revenir. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Je sais ce que c'est, Murray. Depuis tout petit, je suis l'homme de la maison. Je suis aux petits soins pour ma mère. Le public applaudit Arthur. *'Murray Franklin: 'Elle doit énormément vous aimer, vu tous vos sacrifices. *'Arthur Fleck: 'C'est vrai. Toujours, elle me répète d'avoir le sourire et le visage joyeux et que j'ai une mission : semer le rire et la joie. Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements. *'Murray Franklin: 'Ça me plaît ça. Ouais, ça me plaît beaucoup. Allez, venez sur scène. Ça mérite que vous veniez sur scène. Allez, venez. Sous les acclamations de la foule, Arthur monte sur scène. *'Murray Franklin: 'Allez. Arthur murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Murray. *'Murray Franklin: 'On a de supers invités ce soir, alors ne bougez pas, on revient tout de suite ! C'étai fabuleux, Arthur. Merci, j'ai adoré ce que vous avez dit. Ça a embelli ma journée. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Merci, Murray. *'Murray Franklin: 'Vous voyez tout ce tralala ? Le public, l'émission, les feux de la rampe ? J'y renoncerais vite fait pour avoir un fils comme vous. Arthur et Murray s'enlacent. to: Int. Chambre de Penny Alors qu'il regarde l'émission de Murray, Arthur sourit. to: Int. Vestiaire Dans le vestiaire de sa société, Arthur essaie de rafistoler des chaussures de clown comme il peut. *'Randall: 'Ça va les filles ? *'Homme 1: 'Salut Randall ! Ça va ? *'Randall: 'Métro, jeu de mot, dodo. *'Homme 1: 'Et ouais ! Randall va dans le vestiaire et s'adresse à Arthur. *'Randall: 'Ça roule ? Alors comme ça tu t'es fait casser la gueule ? Des bêtes sauvages, putain… *'Arthur Fleck: 'Non, c'était qu'une bande de gosses. J'aurais dû laisser courir. *'Randall: 'Ah non. Si jamais tu fais ça, ils te prennent tout ce que t'as. C'est carrément la merde, dans la rue. C'est des animaux. Tu sais quoi ? Randall prend quelque chose dans son casier et le donne à Arthur. *'Randall: 'Tiens. *'Arthur Fleck: 'C'est quoi ? *'Randall: 'Prends. C'est pour toi. Arthur ouvre le paquet, qui contient un pistolet, et ricane. *'Randall: 'Faut pouvoir te défendre dans la rue. Sinon tu te fais baiser. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Randall, j'ai pas le droit d'avoir un pistolet. *'Randall: 'Te bile pas, Arthur. On le dira à personne. Et tu me revaudras ça une autre fois. Tu sais que t'es mon petit gars. *'Gary: 'Arthur ! Hoyt demande à te voir dans son bureau. *'Randall: 'Au fait, Gary. Tu sais ce que je me demande depuis toujours ? *'Gary: 'Aucune idée. *'Randall: 'Les gens comme toi, ils disent mini-golf ou golf tout court ? Gary étant atteint de nanisme, la blague fait rire tout le monde, y compris Arthur. *'Homme 2: 'Frappe-lui les couilles, Gary ! Arthur enfile une chemise et part dans le bureau de Hoyt en riant. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Bonjour Hoyt. Gary m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. *'Hoyt Vaughn: 'Ta carrière d'humoriste décolle ? Ton one-man-show fait un triomphe ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Pas encore. En ce moment, je bosse mes sketches. *'Hoyt Vaughn: 'Non, reste debout, ce sera rapide. Écoute, je t'aime bien Arthur. Tu sais, y'a un tas de tes collègues qui te trouvent pas net, mais moi je t'aime bien. Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'aime bien. Mais j'ai encore eu une plainte. C'est emmerdant, à la fin. Le marchand d'instruments, là, euh… Kenny, il dit que tu t'es envolé. Sans même rapporter la pancarte. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Parce que j'ai été agressé en pleine rue, t'es pas au courant ? *'Hoyt Vaughn: 'Pour une pancarte ? C'est n'importe quoi. Ça tient pas debout une seconde. Rapporte-lui sa pancarte. Putain, déjà qu'il met la clé sous la porte… *'Arthur Fleck: 'Pourquoi j'aurais gardé sa pancarte ? *'Hoyt Vaughn: 'J'en sais rien, putain, moi, pourquoi les gens ils font ce qu'ils font. Si tu rapportes pas cette pancarte, il faudra que je fasse une retenue sur ton salaire. C'est clair ? Bon. Moi, je veux bien t'aider. OK ? Mais il faut que je te dise un autre truc. Tes collègues, ils se sentent pas à l'aise quand t'es là, Arthur. Ils te trouvent bizarre… Arthur n'arrête pas de sourire pendant la tirade de son patron. to: Ext. Ruelle Arthur donne des coups de pied dans une poubelle pour extérioriser sa colère. to: Ext. Escaliers Arthur gravit les escaliers pour rentrer chez lui. to: Int. Immeuble Il n'a toujours pas de courrier. Il emprunte l'ascenseur. *'Sophie Dumond: 'Non, non, non, non ! Attendez ! Attendez ! Arthur bloque la porte pour permettre à une jeune femme et sa fille d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. *'Sophie Dumond: 'Merci. Pendant qu'il monte, l'ascenseur a de nombreuses secousses. *'Sophie Dumond: 'Cet immeuble est franchement pourri. *'GiGi Dumond: 'Cet immeuble est franchement pourri, hein maman ? *'Sophie Dumond: 'Oui, c'est bon, t'as entendu, GiGi. *'GiGi Dumond: 'Il est franchement pourri, maman. Sophie mime qu'elle se tire une balle dans la tête. *'GiGi Dumond: 'Hein maman ? L'ascenseur arrive à l'étage. *'Sophie Dumond: 'Bonne soirée. *'GiGi Dumond: 'Cet immeuble est franchement pourri, hein ? Mère et fille prennent le couloir opposé à celui d'Arthur. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Hé ! Arthur mime qu'il se tire une balle dans la tête de façon très théâtrale. *'Sophie Dumond: 'Allez. to: Int. Salle de bain Arthur aide sa mère à prendre son bain. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Lève la tête. *'Penny Fleck: 'C'est peut-être le facteur qui les jette. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Pourquoi ces lettres comptent tant pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends de lui ? *'Penny Fleck: 'Il va nous aider. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ça fait longtemps que t'as bossé pour lui. Ça fait quoi ? Trente ans ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous aiderait ?'' *'Penny Fleck: 'Parce que Thomas Wayne est un homme bien. S'il voyait nos conditions de vie… l'endroit où nous habitons, il en serait vraiment malade. Je peux pas t'expliquer mieux que ça. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Te fais pas de soucis pour l'argent, m'man. Ni pour moi. Tout le monde dit que mon one-man-show est enfin prêt pour les grands clubs de comédie. *'Penny Fleck: 'Mais, Joyeux, comment tu peux croire que tu seras à la hauteur ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Comment ça ? *'Penny Fleck: 'Euh… Il faut pas être drôle pour être humoriste ? to: Int. Salon Arthur regarde un film en noir et blanc à la télévision. Le revolver est posé sur la table. Il le prend, et pointe la télé, puis le fauteuil à sa gauche. Il actionne ensuite le chien, se lève, et fait quelques pas de danse. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Tu t'appelles comment, toi ? "Arthur". Dis donc, t'es un super danseur, Arthur. "Ouais, je sais. C'est pas comme l'autre. Lui, là…" En pointant le mur, Arthur tire par accident. Tombé au sol, il augmente le volume du poste. *'Penny Fleck: 'Joyeux, c'était quoi ça ?! Tout va bien ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Quoi ? Tu dis quoi ? *'Penny Fleck: 'Le bruit, t'as bien entendu ce bruit ?! *'Arthur Fleck: 'C'est parce que je regarde un vieux film de guerre ! *'Penny Fleck: 'Baisse le son ! *'Arthur Fleck: 'Pardon, m'man. to: Ext. Rue De loin, Arthur observe Sophie qui dépose sa fille à l'école. Il la suit ensuite dans le métro et jusqu'à son lieu de travail. to: Int. Club Un humoriste donne un spectacle. Arthur est dans la salle, à prendre des notes. *'Humoriste: 'C'est chouette qu'il y ait des couples qui viennent à mes spectacles. Avec ma femme, on adore les jeux de rôles. C'est sexy, super excitant. Mon jeu préféré en ce moment c'est le prof et l'étudiante de troisième année qui a vraiment besoin de valider ma matière. Et ouais. Alors, voilà comment je procède. Je suis prof dans une prestigieuse université de la Nouvelle-Angleterre… Arthur rit. *'Humoriste: '… et mon épouse qui est en troisième année suit mon cours d'intro à la civi occidentale. Ouais, je sais, je sais. Au nom de quoi une troisième année ferait un cours d'intro ? Moi non plus, j'achète pas. Donc elle vient me voir à la permanence… Arthur rit. *'Humoriste: '… le lundi et le mercredi de 15 à 17, et elle me dit : "Pardon, monsieur Lewis…" Notez que je ne peux pas utiliser mon vrai nom de famille dans cette fac parce qu'ils n'acceptent pas les Juifs. Je m'occuperai de ça quand j'aurai une chaire, mais pour l'instant… Donc elle dit : "Pardon monsieur Lewis, mais je crois que je risque de rater votre exam d'intro à la civi occidentale et je veux que vous sachiez que je suis prête à tout pour l'avoir". Alors je lui dis : "Vraiment tout ?" Elle répond : "Hmm… to: Int. Appartement d'Arthur Dans son carnet, Arthur note : "La pire chose à propos des maladies mentales, c'est que les gens s'attendent à ce que vous vous soyez comme si vous ne l'étiez pas". On sonne à sa porte. Arthur va ouvrir. Il s'agit de Sophie Dumond. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oh, salut. *'Sophie Dumond: 'Salut. C'est toi qui m'as suivie, aujourd'hui ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ouais. *'Sophie Dumond: 'Il me semblait bien. Du coup, j'espérais que tu viendrais cambrioler chez moi. *'Arthur Fleck: 'J'ai un flingue. Je peux passer demain. Sophie rit à la plaisanterie. *'Sophie Dumond: 'T'es très drôle, Arthur. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ouais… D'ailleurs, j'ai un one-man-show. Tu devrais… tu pourrais venir un soir ? *'Sophie Dumond: 'C'est une idée, ça. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ouais. *'Sophie Dumond: 'Ouais. Tu me diras quand ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ouais… Elle s'en va. to: Int. Hôpital Arthur fait le clown pour des enfants malades. Par mégarde, il fait tomber son arme au sol. to: Int. Cabine téléphonique Arthur est au téléphone avec Hoyt au sujet de l'incident. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Hoyt, je t'en prie, écoute. J'adore ce travail. *'Hoyt Vaughn: 'Arthur, dis-moi un peu pourquoi t'as apporté un flingue dans un hosto pour gamins. *'Arthur Fleck: 'C'est pour mon spectacle. C'est… c'est juste un accessoire. *'Hoyt Vaughn: 'Mon cul, ouais, c'est n'importe quoi ! T'as déjà vu un clown qui se trimballe avec un flingue ? En plus de ça, y'a Randall qui m'a dit que t'as essayé de lui acheter un P38 la semaine dernière. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Randall t'a dit ça… ? *'Hoyt Vaughn: 'T'es un coup foireux, putain, Arthur ! Et un menteur. T'es viré ! Hoyt raccroche le téléphone. Arthur donne un coup de tête dans la vitre de la cabine, qui se brise. to: Int. Métro Arthur prend ensuite le métro. La rame est quasiment vide. Trois jeunes entrent dans la rame. *'Homme 1: 'Moi je vous dis qu'elle voulait mon numéro. On aurait dû rester. *'Homme 2: 'Tu rêves, mec, elle était pas intéressée. *'Homme 1: 'T'es dingue ou quoi ? T'as pas vu comme on s'était collés ? Elle était amoureuse de moi ! C'est moi qui suis dingue ? Dis-lui ce que t'as vu. *'Homme 3: 'Hé, dis, tu veux des frites ? Hé-ho ! Hé-ho, je te cause. *'Femme: 'Non. Merci. *'Homme 3: 'T'es sûre ? Elles sont trop bonnes. *'Homme 1: 'Ho, arrêtez de le snober. Il a été sympa avec vous, non. Il lance des frites vers la femme et rigolent. Arthur se met lui aussi à rire, ce qui attire leur attention. *'Homme 1: 'Tu trouves ça comique, ducon ? La femme en profite pour changer de rame. Le premier homme chante et danse autour d'une des barres. Les deux autres approchent. L'un retire la perruque de clown d'Arthur, qui ne peut s'arrêter de rire. *'Homme 1: 'Allez, mec, accouche ! Dis-nous ce qu'il y a de comique, là, putain ! *'Arthur Fleck: 'Rien, j'ai juste… J'ai un handicap… *'Homme 1: 'Non, c'est moi qui vais te dire ce que t'as, ducon. Allez, retiens-le, retiens-le. Tenu par l'un des hommes, Arthur tente de se défendre. *'Homme 1: 'Oh, on a un frappeur, là ? OK, tiens-le bien, tiens-le bien. Il donne un violent coup de poing au visage d'Arthur. *'Homme 1: 'Prends ça, pauvre taré ! Arthur est une nouvelle fois passé à tabac. Il parvient néanmoins à abattre l'un de ses agresseurs avec son pistolet, puis un deuxième. Le troisième s'enfuit en courant, touché à la jambe. *'Homme 3: 'Au secours ! Au secours ! *'Voix: 'Attention à la fermeture des portes. À l'arrêt suivant, les deux descendent. Arthur tue l'assaillant de quatre balles, vidant son chargeur sur lui. Arthur prend ensuite la fuite. ---- *''Il paraît que c'était un gars maquillé dans les règles !'' *''Non. C'est écrit noir sur blanc qu'il avait un masque.'' *''En tout cas, moi je dis que c'est bon pour le business. Y'a des clowns à la une dans tous les journaux.'' *''Alors, quoi de neuf mon grand ?'' *'Gary: 'Ça va. Dis, Arthur ? J'ai appris pour hier. Désolé pour toi. *'Randall: 'Ouais. C'est trop injuste. Se faire virer comme ça… *''T'as vraiment apporté un flingue à l'hosto pour enfants ? Où t'es allé pêcher cette idée, putain ?'' *''C'est pour un nouveau sketch, Arthur ? Si ta petite danse les laisse froid, tu vas te tirer une balle ?'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Demandez à Randall ce qu'il en pense. C'était son flingue à lui. *'Randall: 'Quoi ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ah oui, c'est vrai, je t'avais dit que je te le revaudrai. *'Randall: 'Putain, mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu me sors, là ?! Arrête de dire ce genre de conneries, Arthur ! *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oh, zut ! J'ai oublié de pointer un bon coup. ---- *''Alors que notre ville tente toujours de s'expliquer le violent triple meurtre qui a eu lieu il y a huit jours dans le métro, nous recevons Thomas Wayne, qui a été durement touché par cette tragédie.'' *'Penny Fleck: 'Joyeux, viens voir, il y a Thomas Wayne à la télé. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oui, maman. *'Penny Fleck: 'On l'interroge au sujet des affreux meurtres du métro. *''Merci, Thomas. Je sais que c'est une épreuve douloureuse pour vous…'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Pourquoi on l'interroge lui ? *'Penny Fleck: 'Il a grossi. *'Thomas Wayne: 'Oui. Tous les trois travaillaient chez Wayne Investissement. Trois gentils gars, honnêtes, instruits, même si je ne les connaissais pas personnellement. Comme tous nos employés passés et présents, ils sont de la famille. *'Penny Fleck: 'T'entends ça, il dit qu'on est de la famille. *''… une vague de sentiments anti-riches, dans la ville. On a presque l'impression que les moins fortunés de nos concitoyens prennent le parti de l'assassin.'' *'Thomas Wayne: 'Oui, c'est une honte. Et c'est une des choses qui font que j'envisage de me présenter aux municipales. Gotham a perdu ses repères. *''Comment analysez-vous le témoignage selon lequel le suspect portait un masque de clown ?'' *'Thomas Wayne: 'Je trouve que c'est d'une logique limpide. Quel lâche a pu faire ça avec un tel sang-froid ? Quelqu'un qui se cache derrière un masque. Quelqu'un qui est jaloux. Jaloux de ceux qui sont plus fortunés. Mais qui a trop peur de montrer son visage. Et tant que ce type de personne ne fera rien pour se corriger, ceux d'entre nous qui ont… fait quelque chose de leur vie considéreront que ceux qui n'ont rien fait ne sont rien moins que des clowns. *''Thomas Wayne, merci d'être venu ce matin.'' *'Penny Fleck: 'Ça n'a rien de drôle. ---- *'Arthur Fleck: 'L'autre jour, j'ai entendu une chanson à la radio. Et le chanteur, là, il chantait qu'il s'appelait Carnaval. *''Arthur.'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ce qui est carrément dingue, parce que c'est mon nom de clown, à mon travail. Et qu'il y a pas longtemps, encore, c'était comme si personne me voyait jamais. Même moi, je me demandais si j'existais. *''J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Vous écoutez rien du tout. Je crois que vous m'avez jamais vraiment écouté. Vous faites que poser les mêmes questions chaque semaine. "Ça se passe bien au travail ? Avez-vous des idées noires, en ce moment ?". Tout ce que j'ai, c'est des idées noires, mais vous écoutez pas, de toute façon. Je disais que j'avais passé toute ma vie sans même savoir si j'existais réellement. Et bien oui, j'existe. Et aujourd'hui, les gens commencent tout juste à s'en rendre compte. *''On nous coupe les crédits. Nous fermons nos locaux dès la semaine prochaine. La ville coupe les crédits tous azimuts. Les services sociaux y compris. C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ok… *''Ils n'en ont rien à foutre des gens comme vous, Arthur. D'ailleurs, ils n'en ont rien à foutre des gens comme moi non plus.'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Merde… Comment je suis censé avoir mes médocs, maintenant ? À qui je m'adresse ? *''Je suis navrée, Arthur.'' ---- *''Je crois que pour les femmes, en général, le sexe, c'est comme acheter une voiture. Style "Est-ce que je me vois là-dedans sur le long terme ?", "Est-ce que c'est sécurisant ? Fiable ? Je peux y laisser ma peau ?". Mais pour nous, les gars, en général, le sexe, c'est comme pour se garer. On dit : "Ah ! Tiens, v'là à une place. Elle est bien, cette place, aussi. Ça fera l'affaire. Ah, faut payer ? Tant pis. Place handicapée ? Pourvu que personne me voie". C'est… Bon, ça y est, mon temps est écoulé. Merci beaucoup.'' *''On applaudit encore Sam Morrill, les amis ! Bon, l'humoriste suivant se présente comme un citoyen de Gotham depuis sa naissance et qui, depuis son jeune âge, s'est vu répéter que sa mission dans la vie était d'apporter rire et joie à ce monde sombre et froid. Euh… D'accord. Je vous demande de faire un bon accueil à Arthur Fleck, les amis. Arthur Fleck !'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Bonsoir… Rires Salut, je suis ravi d'être ici… Rires Je détestais l'école quand j'étais gosse… Rires Je détestais l'école quand j'étais gosse… Ma mère faisait que de dire : "Profite donc de l'école, car un beau jour, tu devras travailler pour gagner ta vie". "Travailler, moi, maman ? Non, parce que je serai humoriste !". Rires Et d'une. J'en ai une autre. Alors… L'autre jour, je me faisais cette réflexion. Pourquoi est-ce que les riches… ---- *'Sophie Dumond: 'Ils prennent les gens pour des cons. Rien à foutre de ces mecs. Moi, je dis que le mec qui a fait ça est un héros. Trois fumiers de moins à Gotham City, plus qu'un million à éliminer ! ---- *'Murray Franklin: 'Je suis sûr que ce sera un grand succès ! Bon, cher ami, merci pour la rigolade, comme d'habitude, et j'imagine qu'on vous revoit bientôt. On sera toujours là, hein ? Enfin, j'espère… Demain soir, nous recevrons Diana Hudson, Greg Gordon et l'expert animalier Hugh Little. Merci de votre fidélité, et surtout n'oubliez pas que c'est la vie. That's life ! *'Arthur Fleck: 'That's life… Maman ? Faut te réveiller. Faut aller te coucher. Allez, viens. Voilà. *'Penny Fleck: 'Joyeux ? Joyeux, j'ai refait une lettre. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Allez, quoi, danse avec moi. *'Penny Fleck: 'À Thomas Wayne. C'est important. Tu sens l'eau de Cologne. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Parce que je reviens d'un super rencard. *'Penny Fleck: 'Enfin, 'n'oublie pas de la poster. *''L'émission de Murray Franklin est filmée en direct au cœur de la superbe ville de Gotham City et diffusée en direct !'' ---- *'Penny Fleck: 'Tu vas me tuer ! Tu vas me faire faire une crise cardiaque ! *'Arthur Fleck: 'Me fais pas le coup de… *'Penny Fleck: 'Non, non ! Je refuse de te parler tant que u es en colère ! *'Arthur Fleck: 'Bon, d'accord. D'accord. Je suis pas en colère, maman. Je suis pas en colère. S'il te plaît. Maman ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ? *'Penny Fleck: 'Joyeux, c'est un homme hors du commun et extrêmement puissant. Nous nous aimions, mais il disait que nous ne pouvions être ensemble à cause des convenances. Et moi, je… Je ne pouvais en parler à personne parce que, pour tout te dire, j'avais signé des papiers. Et en plus tu imagines ce que les gens auraient dit ? De Thomas et de moi et… ce qu'ils auraient dit de toi ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient dit, maman… ? ---- *'Arthur Fleck: 'Salut. Comment tu t'appelles ? *'Bruce Wayne: 'Bruce. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Bruce. Moi, c'est Arthur. C'est mieux comme ça. *'Alfred Pennyworth: 'Bruce ! Bruce ! Restez à distance ! *'Arthur Fleck: 'Vous en faites pas, je suis un gentil garçon. *'Alfred Pennyworth: 'Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qui êtes-vous ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'J'aimerais voir monsieur Wayne. *'Alfred Pennyworth: 'Vous n'êtes pas censé parler à son fils, en tout cas. Pourquoi lui avez-vous donné ces fleurs ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Non, c'est pas des vraies. C'est… de la magie. Je voulais seulement le faire sourire. *'Alfred Pennyworth: 'Ça n'a rien de comique. Je dois appeler la police ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Non. S'il vous plaît. Ma mère s'appelle Penny. Penny Fleck. Elle a travaillé ici, dans le temps. J'aimerais voir monsieur Wayne. Vous pouvez lui dire ? *'Alfred Pennyworth: 'Le fils de Penny ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oui. Vous l'avez connue ? Je sais ce qu'il y a eu entre lui et ma mère. Elle m'a tout raconté. *'Alfred Pennyworth: 'Il n'y a rien à raconter du tout. Il n'y a pas de lui et votre mère. Votre mère avaient des idées délirantes. Votre mère était malade. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ne dites... pas ça. *'Alfred Pennyworth: 'Allez-vous-en, hmm ? Avant de vous ridiculiser complètement. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Thomas Wayne est mon père. Il m'a abandonné ! *'Alfred Pennyworth: 'Lâchez-moi ! Arrêtez ! ---- *''Maintiens la fréquence au-dessus de 15.'' *''Ça marche.'' *''Lentement mais sûrement. Une fois dans l'ambulance, on roule tranquille…'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? *''Et vous êtes ?'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Son fils. *''Ah, très bien.'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? *''Vous pourrez sûrement nous aider. On va la mettre à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Attention. Encore une. Et là c'est bon.'' *''Ça résiste un peu, là, Michael.'' *''Ben, augmente l'oxygène avec le masque et on intube à l'intérieur.'' *''D'accord.'' *''Levez.'' *''C'est bon de ce côté ?'' *''Ouais.'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Je suis là. *''Excusez-moi.'' *''Votre mère prend des médicaments ?'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Non. *''Je vous ai pas entendu.'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Non. *''Monsieur, vous lui avez parlé quand pour la dernière fois ?'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'J'en sais rien. ---- *'Garrity: 'Monsieur Fleck ? Pardon de vous déranger, je suis l'inspecteur Garrity, et je vous présente mon équipier, l'inspecteur Burke. Nous avions des questions à vous poser. Vous n'étiez pas chez vous, alors nous avons parlé avec votre mère. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ouais ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? C'est à cause de vous, ça ? *'Garrity: 'Quoi ? Non. *'Burke: 'Non, non, non. On lui a seulement posé quelques questions et… elle est devenue hystérique, elle a manqué d'air. Elle s'est écroulée et… *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ah ouais ? Le docteur dit qu'elle a eu un AVC. *'Garrity: 'On est vraiment navrés de l'apprendre. Mais comme je le disais, on a quand même des questions à vous poser. C'est au sujet des meurtres du métro de la semaine dernière, vous en avez entendu parler ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oui. C'est horrible. *'Garrity: 'Oui. Alors, on est allé voir le patron de votre boîte, Haha, il dit que vous avez été renvoyé pour avoir apporté un pistolet à l'hôpital pour enfants. C'est vrai, monsieur Fleck ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'C'est un simple accessoire. C'est pour mon spectacle. Je fais des animations comme clown. *'Burke: 'Alors pourquoi vous avez été renvoyé ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ils ont dit que c'est parce que j'étais pas assez drôle. Vous vous imaginez, ça ? Si ça vous dérange pas, il faut que j'aille prendre soin de ma mère. *'Burke: 'Et votre patron nous a donné une de vos cartes. Ce handicap que vous avez là, qui vous fait rire, c'est du sérieux ? Ou c'est une astuce de clown ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Une astuce de clown ? *'Burke: 'Je veux dire, c'est un truc de votre spectacle ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'À votre avis ? *'Burke: 'C'est les sorties seulement. ---- *'Sophie Dumond: 'Elle va s'en sortir. Je vais me chercher un café. T'en veux un ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ouais. *'Murray Franklin: 'Bon. L'autre soir, je dis à mon cadet… Vous savez, Billy, le petit nouveau ? Celui qui est pas bien malin. Donc, je lui dis : "Billy, la grève des ordures continue". Et du coup, Billy il dit, j'invente rien, il dit : "Comment on va faire si on peut plus trouver d'ordures ?". Et pour finir, dans le genre "on vit dans un monde où tous les gens croient qu'ils pourraient faire mon boulot", voici une vidéo tournée au Pogo's, un comedy-club de Gotham. C'est un gars qui croit que, s'il rigole des heures, il sera comique comme par magie. Écoutez-moi un peu ce clown. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Je détestais l'école quand j'étais gosse… Ma mère faisait que de dire : "Profite donc de l'école car un beau jour tu devras travailler pour gagner ta vie". "Travailler, moi, maman ? Non, parce que je serai humoriste.". Rires *'Murray Franklin: 'Il faut toujours écouter sa mère. Encore un peu, Bobby, encore un peu. Je veux un peu de rab. J'adore ce gars-là, moi. *'Arthur Fleck: 'C'est drôle. Quand j'étais petit et que je disais que je voulais être humoriste, quand je serai grand, tout le monde riait de moi. Dites-moi un peu qui rigole, maintenant ? *'Murray Franklin: 'Alors là, je dis joker, moi. Joker. Bon, on vous a trouvés des invités magnifiques, ce soir. Chuck Conby, l'actrice Joanne Mulligan, et Melruban and the Stiff avec leur nouveau morceau. ---- *''Alors que la tension monte, le maire de la métropole, monsieur Stocks, a lancé un vibrant appel au calme. L'agitation qui règne en ville a touché les services municipaux et certains commerces ont décidé de garder porte close. Un reportage de Chuck Stevens.'' *''La colère et la rancœur qui couvaient en ville depuis des semaines semblent prêtes à exploser. Des manifestants, nombre d'entre eux déguisés en clown, ont envahi les rues aujourd'hui, dans plusieurs rassemblements opposés à l'élite de la ville. Une manifestation monstre a ainsi eu lieu devant l'auditorium Wayne, où un gala se tiendra demain.'' *''Quelle est votre but, aujourd'hui ?'' *''On enc… les riches. On enc… Thomas Wayne ! C'est contre tous ces …miers qu'on est ici parce qu'on em… le système !'' *''Thomas Wayne, qui a annoncé récemment sa candidature aux municipales, assistera à ce gala. Vous vous souvenez sans doute que c'est lui qui a le premier qualifié de "clowns" de nombreux citoyens de Gotham. Et aujourd'hui, il ne semblait pas regretter ses paroles.'' *'Thomas Wayne: 'Je dirai simplement que si ces gens ont quelque chose qui ne va pas, je suis là pour les aider. Je vais les sortir de la pauvreté. C'est pour ça que je me présente. Car même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, je suis leur seul espoir. *''On est tous des clowns !'' ---- *''Non à Wayne ! Non à Wayne ! Non à Wayne !'' *''Reculez ! Reculez ! Reculez !'' ---- *'Thomas Wayne: 'C'est à quel propos ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Je sais pas quoi dire. *'Thomas Wayne: 'Vous voulez quoi ? Un autographe ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Non… Je m'appelle Arthur. Je suis le fils de Penny Fleck. *'Thomas Wayne: 'Nom de Dieu… Vous êtes le gars qui est venu chez moi, hier ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'C'est ça. Je m'excuse d'avoir débarqué comme ça, mais ma mère venait de tout me dire, et… et il fallait que je vous parle à tout prix. *'Thomas Wayne: 'Écoutez, mon gars, je suis pas votre père. Ça va pas, ou quoi ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Regardez-nous. Je crois bien que c'est vous. *'Thomas Wayne: 'Non, c'est impossible. Vous avez été adopté et je n'ai jamais couché avec votre mère. *'Arthur Fleck: 'J'ai pas été adopté. *'Thomas Wayne: 'Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, de l'argent ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Non, je… J'ai pas été adopté. *'Thomas Wayne: 'Quoi, elle vous l'a jamais dit ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Jamais dit quoi ? *'Thomas Wayne: 'Votre mère vous a adopté quand elle travaillait pour nous. *'Arthur Fleck: 'C'est pas vrai. Pourquoi vous dites ça ? *'Thomas Wayne: 'Ensuite elle a été arrêtée quand vous étiez tout petit et placée à l'hôpital psychiatrique d'Arkham. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Pourquoi vous dites ça ? J'ai aucune envie d'entendre vos mensonges ! Je sais que ça peut faire louche, et je fais pas ça pour vous mettre mal à l'aise, mais je sais pas pourquoi les gens sont aussi méchants et pourquoi vous l'êtes vous. D'ailleurs, je vous demande rien du tout à vous, à part un peu de douceur ! Peut-être un câlin, papa ! Ou putain, un minimum de décence, quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous, franchement de dire ce genre de trucs sur ma mère ?! *'Thomas Wayne: 'Elle est folle. Rires *'Thomas Wayne: 'Vous trouvez ça comique ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Papa, c'est moi ! Enfin quoi… Rires *'Thomas Wayne: 'Si vous touchez encore à mon fils, je vous bute. ---- *'Garrity: 'Bonjour, monsieur Fleck. C'est l'inspecteur Garrity. On s'est vus l'autre soir, à l'hôpital de Gotham. On a d'autres questions à vous poser, mon équipier et moi. On est passés chez vous tout à l'heure, mais vous étiez absent. Merci de me rappeler quand vous aurez ce message. C'était l'inspecteur Garrity, et mon numéro, c'est le 212---99. ---- *''Oui, c'est un message pour monsieur Fleck. Je m'appelle Shirley Woods et je travaille pour l'émission de Murray Franklin. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais Murray a récemment passé un extrait de votre one-man-show, et nous avons reçu énormément de réactions de la part de nos téléspectateurs. Murray m'a demandé de vous appeler pour savoir si…'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Qui est à l'appareil ? *''Ah bonjour. Je m'appelle Shirley Woods et je suis la programmatrice de Live avec Murray Franklin. Vous êtes bien Arthur Fleck ?'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oui. *''Bonjour Arthur. Bon, je disais que nous avions reçus un tas d'appels au sujet de votre spectacle. Des retours extraordinaires. Alors Murray m'a demandé de vous contacter pour voir si vous accepteriez de venir comme invité.'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Murray veut que je passe à l'émission de Murray Franklin ? *''Oui :! Formidable, non ? Il adorerait parler avec vous, voire vous demander de jouer un extrait de votre spectacle. Ça vous plaît, comme idée ?'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ouais, ce serait génial… *''On peut convenir d'une date dès maintenant ? Êtes-vous libre jeudi prochain ?'' ---- *''Ça y est ! Pfiou ! Ben dis donc… Désolé d'avoir mis tout ce temps. Ils sont stockés dans les sous-sols. Les dossiers qui remontent à plus de dix ans. Et là, on parle carrément de trente ans, alors…'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Je peux vous poser une petite question ? *''Allez-y.'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Tous ces gens, ils ont fait quoi pour atterrir ici ? Est-ce qu'ils ont tous commis des délits ou des crimes ? *''Pas tous, mais une partie. Et sinon, y'a aussi ceux qui sont dingues. Qui constituent un danger pour eux-mêmes ou pour les autres. Et y'a ceux qui ont nulle part où aller. Qui savent pas quoi faire.'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ouais, à qui tu le dis… Moi aussi, par moments, je sais pas quoi faire. Du coup, je me suis défoulé sur des gens, l'autre fois. J'ai cru que je me sentirais mal après, mais en fait non. *''c’est-à-dire ?'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'J'ai pété un câble. J'ai carrément déconné. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? C'est dur de devoir tout faire pour… être joyeux tout le temps. *''Ok. Écoute, mec. Moi, je suis qu'employé administratif. Un simple agent. Je classe de la paperasse. Alors, je sais pas quoi te dire. Mais tu devrais consulter. Parce qu'il y a des programmes. Dans les services municipaux et tout.'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oui, mais "tous les crédits ont été coupés". *''Là. Voilà. Fleck. Penny Fleck. Alors, voyons voir. Diagnostic du… docteur Benjamin Stunner. Alors, cette patiente souffre d'une… d'une psychose délirante et d'un désordre narcissique de la personnalité. A été reconnue coupable d'avoir mis en péril le bien-être de son propre enfant…'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Quoi ? *''T'as dit que c'était ta mère ? Euh… Écoute, vraiment désolé, mais comme je t'ai dit, je peux pas communiquer ce genre de dossiers sans le formulaire ad hoc. Je pourrais avoir des problèmes. Si tu pouvais amener ta mère ici pour qu'elle signe, ça faciliterait carrément les choses. Mais je peux pas fournir ça sans sa signature, OK ? Désolé. Hé ! Arrête, mec, putain ! Déconne pas, lâche ça ! Hé, arrête !'' ---- *''Nous en avons déjà parlé, Penny. Vous l'avez adopté. Nous avons tous les documents ici-même.'' *'Penny Fleck: 'Non, c'est pas vrai. C'est Thomas qui a tout inventé pour que ça reste notre secret. *''Et vous n'avez rien fait quand on de vos petits amis a à maintes reprises, fait subir des sévices à votre fils adoptif et vous a battue ? Penny, on a retrouvé votre fils attaché au radiateur, dans votre appartement crasseux, sous-alimenté, le corps entièrement couvert de bleus et présentant un grave traumatisme crânien.'' *'Penny Fleck: 'Je l'ai jamais entendu pleurer. Oui, c'est un petit garçon qui est toujours joyeux. ---- *'Sophie Dumond: 'Chut, dors maintenant. Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous vous êtes trompé d'appart. Vous vous appelez Arthur, c'est ça ? Vous habitez au fond du couloir ? Il faut vraiment que je vous demande de sortir. J'ai ma petite fille qui dort dans l'autre pièce. S'il vous plaît. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ça a été une sale journée. *'Sophie Dumond: 'Je peux appeler quelqu'un. Votre mère est là ? ---- *'Arthur Fleck: 'Salut, Penny. Penny Fleck. J'ai toujours détesté ce nom. Tu sais, quand tu me disais que mon rire, c'était un handicap. Que quelque chose allait pas chez moi. Ben c'est faux. Ça, c'est le vrai moi. *'Penny Fleck: 'Joyeux… *'Arthur Fleck: 'Joyeux, moi ? J'ai jamais été joyeux. À aucun moment de ma putain de vie. Tu sais ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Tu sais ce qui me fait franchement rire. C'est qu'avant, je croyais que ma vie était une tragédie. Et là, je me rend compte que c'est une putain de comédie. ---- *'Murray Franklin: 'C'est un excellent acteur, il a un prochain film intitulé "American Playboy" qui sort cette semaine dans tout le pays. Je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort un habitué de l'émission, monsieur Ethan Chase ! Content de vous voir, Ethan. Vous tenez la forme. *'Ethan Chase: 'Merci beaucoup. Vous aussi, vous semblez en forme. *'Murray Franklin: 'Ah, je ne me plains pas. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Dites, Murray, je vous remercie vraiment… Dites, Murray, je vous remercie vraiment de m'avoir invité. C'est le rêve de toute ma vie qui se réalise… *'Murray Franklin: 'Ah mais je suis mort de trac. *'Ethan Chase: 'C'est vrai ? *'Murray Franklin: 'Ah oui ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Dites, Murray, il faut que… Oh, pardon, vous disiez. C'est très comique, Murray. D'ailleurs, vous savez, je suis aussi humoriste. Je vous raconte une blague toc-toc ? Ouais ? À la demande générale ? Ok. Toc toc toc. Toc toc ? ---- *'Arthur Fleck: 'J'arrive ! *'Gary: 'Salut, Arthur. Alors, comment tu vas ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oh, salut les gars. Entrez. *'Gary: 'T'as décroché un nouveau taffe ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Non. *'Randall: 'Ah, tu vas à la manif devant la mairie, toi, je suis sûr. Paraît que ça va être du délire. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ah, c'est aujourd'hui ? *'Randall: 'Ouais. Pourquoi t'es tout maquillé ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ma mère est morte. Alors je fête ça. *'Randall: 'Oui, on nous a dit. C'est pour ça qu'on est venus te voir. On s'est dit que t'aurais besoin d'un remontant. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oh c'est gentil, mais… non. Ça gaze. Je prends plus mes médocs, d'ailleurs. Je me sens vraiment mieux, là. *'Randall: 'Ah, d'accord. Je suis content pour toi. Et… Sinon, je sais pas si tu sais, mais y'a des flics qui ont pas arrêté de venir à la boîte, et de parler à tout le monde… des meurtres du métro, là, et… *'Gary: 'Ils m'ont pas parlé, à moi. *'Randall: ''C'est parce que le suspect est de taille normale. Si c'était un putain de nabot, tu serais déjà en taule.'' Rires *'Randall: 'Enfin bref. Hoyt dit qu'ils t'ont parlé à toi aussi et que… Enfin, là ils me cherchent, alors… J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu leur as dit pour être sûr que nos versions concordent, étant donné que… *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ouais, c'est important. *'Randall: 'T'es mon petit gars, et que… *'Arthur Fleck: 'C'est tout à fait logique, ouais. Randall, merci. Merci beaucoup. *'Randall: 'J'ai juste… *'Gary: 'Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ARTHUR ! NON ! Mais qu'est-ce que… NON ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, Arthur ?! *'Arthur Fleck: 'Tu regardes Live avec Murray Franklin ? Ce soir, je passe en direct. C'est pas du délire, ça ? Moi à la télé ? *'Gary: 'T'es malade, Arthur… *'Arthur Fleck: 'Quoi ? T'inquiètes, Gary, tu peux y aller. Je te ferai rien du tout. Regarde pas. Sors, c'est tout. *'Gary: 'Putain… Dis, Arthur, s'il te plaît… Tu veux bien enlever la chaînette ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Putain… Désolé, Gary. Gary ? *'Gary: 'Ouais ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'T'es le seul à avoir été gentil avec moi. Allez, décampe. ---- *'Burke: 'Hé Arthur ! Il faut qu'on cause ! *'Garrity: 'Hé ! Arrête-toi ! Arthur ! *''Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!'' *''Laissez passer !'' *''Poussez-vous !'' *''Arthur !'' *''Hé, stop !'' *''Hé !'' *''Arthur, arrête-toi !'' *''Vite, vite !'' *''Attention à la fermeture des portes.'' *''Arrêtez ce train ! Arrêtez ce train ! Arrêtez !'' *''Poussez-vous, allez ! Poussez-vous ! On enlève son masque ! On enlève son masque ! Et on pose sa pancarte ! Police ! On pose sa pancarte ! On pose sa pancarte !'' *''Ça va pas, non ?'' *''Police ! On arrête de se battre ! Police ! Police ! Hé, mais recule, putain ! Police ! Au sol ! Allez, j'ai dit au sol, putain ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !'' *''Oh putain…'' *''Non !'' *''Arthur !'' *''Assassin !'' *''Arthur !'' ---- *''Deux officiers de police ont été violemment pris à parti par la foule dans un métro, tout à l'heure et sont dans un état grave mais stationnaire au Metropolitan Hospital. Nous retrouvons en direct notre consœur Courtney Weathers, qui est actuellement devant la station Bedford Park, où les coups de feu ont été tirés. Courtney, décrivez-nous la scène.'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Murray ! *''Hé, ho ho ho. On dit "monsieur Franklin".'' *'Murray Franklin: 'Oh, franchement, Gene, c'est des conneries, tout ça. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Merci, Murray. C'est comme si je vous connaissais. Je vous regarde depuis toujours. *'Murray Franklin: 'Très touché. Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce maquillage ? Je veux dire, vous êtes avec les manifestants, ou… *'Arthur Fleck: 'Non. Je crois absolument rien de tout ça. Je crois en rien du tout. Je pensais que ce serait bien pour mon sketch. *''Pour votre sketch ? Vous savez ce qui s'est passé dans le métro ? Il y a un clown qui s'est fait tuer.'' *'Murray Franklin: 'Mais oui, il sait, évidemment, qu'il sait. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ah non, du tout. *''Murray Franklin: Ah bon ? *''Là tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je te disais. Le public va être fou furieux si tu le mets à l'antenne. Je veux dire, peut-être cinq minutes, mais pas une séquence complète.'' *'''Murray Franklin: ''Gene, ça va fonctionner, ça va fonctionner. On se lance, allez.'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Merci, Murray ! *'Murray Franklin: 'Il y a quand même deux-trois règles. Un : ni sujets scabreux ni gros mots. C'est une émission convenable, entendu ? Vous passez juste après le docteur Sally. *'Arthur Fleck: 'J'adore le docteur Sally. *'Murray Franklin: 'Bien, bien, bien, bien. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher, d'accord ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ok, parfait. *'Murray Franklin: 'Bonne chance. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Merci, Murray. *'Murray Franklin: 'De rien. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ah, Murray, une toute petite requête. *'Murray Franklin: 'Oui ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Quand vous m'appellerez sur le plateau, vous pourrez me présenter sous le nom de Joker ? *''Votre vrai nom fait pas l'affaire ?'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'C'est comme ça que vous m'avez appelé en direct, l'autre soir. Joker. Vous vous souvenez pas ? *'Murray Franklin: 'J'ai dit ça ? *''Je sais pas.'' *'Murray Franklin: 'Bah, si vous le dites, mon p'tit… Joker, donc. C'est accrocheur. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Merci, Murray. ---- *'Murray Franklin: 'Je vais tenter la chose, mais bon, je suis pas sûr que ma femme me laissera faire. Ma prochaine femme, peut-être. Bon, le prochain invité, faut le voir pour le croire. À mon avis, ce gars-là aurait bien besoin d'un docteur. *''A-t-il des problèmes d'ordre sexuel ?'' *'Murray Franklin: 'Il a la tête de quelqu'un qui a un tas de problèmes. Allez, Bobby, montre-nous cette vidéo une petite dernière fois. Bien. Vous aviez peut-être… Vous aviez peut-être déjà vu ces images de notre invité suivant. Mais avant de l'appeler sur le plateau, je tiens à dire que nous sommes tous affligés par ce qui se passe en ville ce soir. Mais notre invité a choisi de porter une certaine tenue, et puis franchement, je crois que ça nous fera tous du bien de rire un peu. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir Joker ! On appelle les secours, docteur ? Voilà ce qui s'appelle faire une entrée remarquée. Tout va bien ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oui. C'est exactement comme ça que je l'imaginais. *'Murray Franklin: 'Alors là vous êtes bien le seul. Est-ce que vous voulez bien nous parler de votre tenue ? Quand nous en avons discuté tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que ce n'était pas un geste politique. Vous confirmez ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'C'est ça, Murray. Je suis pas politisé. Moi j'essaie simplement de faire rire les gens. *'Murray Franklin: 'Ça vous réussit ? Rires *'Murray Franklin: 'Donc, vous êtes humoriste. Est-ce que vous avez des sketchs nouveaux ? Vous auriez une bonne blague à raconter ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oui, d'accord. *'Murray Franklin: 'Il a un carnet. Un carnet entier de blagues. Prenez votre temps, on a toute la soirée. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ok, ok, en voilà une. Toc toc… *'Murray Franklin: 'Pour ça il vous fallait vos notes ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Je veux faire ça bien. Toc toc. *'Murray Franklin: 'Qui est là ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'C'est la police, madame. Votre fils a été écrasé par un conducteur ivre et il est mort. *''Ah non. Non non non. Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie.'' *'Murray Franklin: 'Oui, Arthur, ça n'est pas drôle. Ça n'est pas le genre d'humour que nous pratiquons dans cette émission. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oui, d'accord, je suis désolé. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que… je viens de passer quelques semaines difficiles, Murray. Depuis que… Que j'ai tué ces trois traders de Wall Street. *'Murray Franklin: 'Ok, j'attends la chute de la blague. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Non, il n'y a pas de chute. C'est pas une blague. *'Murray Franklin: 'Vous êtes sérieux, alors ? Vous dites que c'est vous qui avez tué ces trois jeunes dans le métro ? Et au nom de quoi on vous croirait ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Plus rien ne peut m'atteindre. Ma vie n'est plus qu'une immense comédie. *'Murray Franklin: 'Je veux être sûr de comprendre. Vous croyez que tuer ces trois gars, c'était comique. *'Arthur Fleck: 'J'en suis sûr. Et j'en ai marre de faire comme si ça l'était pas. C'est subjectif, la comédie, Murray. Hein, c'est pas ce qu'on dit ? Alors que vous tous, ce système qui sat tellement de choses, vous décrétez ce qui est bien ou mal, de la même façon que vous décrétez ce qui est comique ou non. *''Sortez-le !'' *'Murray Franklin: 'D'accord, alors je crois… Je crois comprendre que… vous tentez de lancer un mouvement et d'en devenir le symbole ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Honnêtement, Murray. J'ai une tête de clown capable de lancer un mouvement ? J'ai tué ces gars parce qu'ils étaient immondes. Tout le monde est vraiment immonde à l'heure actuelle. Y'a de quoi rendre fou la Terre entière. *'Murray Franklin: 'D'accord, alors c'est ça. Vous êtes fou. C'est ça votre défense pour le meurtre de ces trois jeunes hommes ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Non. C'est que même sous la menace d'une arme, ils continuaient de chanter faux. Oh, pourquoi se lamente autant pour ces gars-là ? Si c'était moi qui agonisais sur le trottoir, vous m'auriez simplement marché dessus. Je passe devant vous chaque jour et vous me remarquez pas. Mais ces gars-là, enfin parce que Thomas Wayne est allé pleurer sur leur sort à la télé… *'Murray Franklin: 'Vous êtes remonté contre Thomas Wayne aussi ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oh que oui. T'es allé voir un peu comment c'est dans le vrai monde, Murray ? Ça t'arrive, des fois, de sortir des studios ? Tout le monde hurle au lieu de discuter, tout le monde engueule tout le monde, y'a plus aucune bonne manière ! Il y a plus personne qui se demande ce que c'est d'être le gars d'à côté. Tu crois que les types comme Thomas Wayne, ça leur arrive de se demander ce que c'est que d'être dans ma peau ? D'être autre chose que ce qu'ils sont ? Absolument pas. Tout ce qu'ils se disent, c'est qu'on va rester à notre place et encaisser comme des bons petits gars et qu'on va pas devenir fous furieux comme des loups-garous ! *'Murray Franklin: 'Vous avez fini ? C'est facile de s'apitoyer sur son sort, Arthur. On dirait que vous vous cherchez des excuses pour avoir tué ces trois jeunes. Et il est faux de dire, croyez-moi, que tout le monde est immonde. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Tu es immonde, Murray. *'Murray Franklin: 'Moi ? Je suis immonde ? Ah. En quoi je suis immonde ? *'Arthur Fleck: 'Passer mon sketch. M'inviter dans ton talk-show dans le seul but qu'on se moque de moi. Tu es exactement comme tous les autres. *'Murray Franklin: 'Tu ne sais strictement rien de moi, mon gars. Regarde ce qui se passe à cause de ce que tu as fait, les conséquences. C'est l'émeute, dehors. Il y a deux policiers dans un état critique, et toi tu ris, tu ris. Il y a eu un mort, aujourd'hui, à cause de ce que tu as fait. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Ouais, je sais. Tu veux une autre blague, Murray ? *'Murray Franklin: 'Non, tes blagues on les a assez entendues. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Tu obtiens quoi si tu croises un aliéné mental et solitaire avec une société qui l'abandonne dans son coin et le traite comme de la merde ?! *'Murray Franklin: 'Appelle la police, Gene. Appelle la police. *'Arthur Fleck: 'Moi je vais te dire, ce que tu obtiens. Tu obtiens ce que tu mérites, enculé ! *''Appelez les secours !'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Bonne nuit, et surtout n'oubliez pas, that's l… *''♫ Flash spécial : Murray Franklin, le célèbre animateur de télévision, a été assassiné ce soir en direct, lors de son émission quotidienne, assassiné par l'un de ses invités.'' *''Joker est actuellement aux mains de la police.'' *''Je vous rappelle que Murray Franklin a été tué.'' *''Et comme vous pouvez le voir, Gotham est en feu.'' ---- *'Arthur Fleck: 'Salut… *''Arrête de rire, pauvre taré, ça a rien de drôle.'' *''Ouais, y'a toute la ville qui flambe à cause de toi, putain !'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Oui, je sais. C'est pas magnifique ? ---- Rires *''Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Rien, c'est juste… Je pensais à une blague. *''Je peux l'entendre, cette blague ?'' *'Arthur Fleck: 'Vous pouvez pas saisir. That's life. And as it funny as it may seems, some people get their kicks, stompin' on a dream, but I don't let it, let it get me down… Life – Frank Sinatra Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Films américains Catégorie:Todd Phillips Catégorie:2019 Catégorie:Oscars 2020 Catégorie:Scripts achevés